


Bound to be together

by Lover496



Series: Polyamorous Demons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover496/pseuds/Lover496
Summary: All it takes is for MC to overhear one noise to change her relationship forever.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Polyamorous Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Bound to be together

She was hurrying down the corridors of RAD. She knew she was late for her date with Lucifer and didn’t want him to get mad at her – even if this wasn’t her fault. Well, at least not only her fault. They had gotten a group assignment in class and Asmo and Simeon, her group partners, had wanted to discuss who was going to do which part of the project after the lesson. She just hoped that Lucifer would go easy on her when she told him this. After all, school was important to him and he would be glad to hear that she took her classes seriously.  
Just before she could hurry down the stairs she heard a noise, coming from behind the door she had just passed by. It sounded like glass shettering. She hesitated for just a moment before she softly knocked on the door and opened it a crack wide. Inside the room was Diavolo. He was in his demon form and as she opened the door further she could see the shattered remains of a vase on the floor on the opposite wall. Her eyes switched back to Diavolo.  
„Is everything okay?“, she asked. As the words came out of her mouth she already felt stupid for asking – there were tears glistening in Diavolo’s eyes. „Just fine“, he replied with a pressed voice. She wanted to comfort him but he had never been that cold to her. Since the exchange program was so important to him he always treated the exchange students kindly and with respect. This cold demeanor was very unlike him.  
Carefully she took a few steps towards him, but she made sure to stay an arm length away. She knew that wouldn’t help if he actually decided to do something, even if he was not in his demon form, but than again she doubted that even the door would be much of an obstacle in that case. And right now Diavolo’s well-being was more important to her.  
„Hey, what happened? Did I do something wrong?“ Diavolo looked at her for a moment, then he turned around and started running his fingers through his hair again and again while walking up and down the room. Eventually he ran his hands over his face, as if putting on cool water on a hot summer day, and then looked at her again, as if trying to decide how much he could tell her.  
He sighed. „No, you didn’t. I suppose it’s all my fault.“ He slumped down on one of the chairs. This time she didn’t hesitate. She sat down right next to him, but she decided not to push him. If he wanted to share what troubled him, he would. She saw tears running down his cheeks, soundlessly. It was only when he started to talk that he took a deep breath that sounded more like a sniff.  
„You know what happened after the Ceslestial War, don’t you?“ he started. She was surprised that this was where his story started and curious where it might lead, but she just answered him. „Yes. The brothers were banned from the Celestial Realm to Devildom.“ Diavolo nodded absently. „And Lucifer, he begged me to save Lillith.“ He stopped talking, seemingly lost in the memory. „And you did“, she continued, „You saved her.“ He swallowed. „Indeed. But I was selfish. I asked for Lucifer’s loyalty in return. At the time I thought that there could not be a greater blessing. But now it feels like a curse.“  
She waited if he had anything else to say but he kept quiet. So she asked him: „How so?“ He gave a short, dry laugh that sounded more like a snort. „Well, now I can never be sure what he actually thinks. You know Lucifer. He’s great at keeping his face and conceiling his true feelings. How am I ever supposed to know what he thinks of me?“ The whole conversation had been dragging but now the words seemed to just bubble out of him. „Everyone always makes jokes about how loyal he is and that he must be in love with me, always defending my points. But noone seems to remember that he has to do this. He is bound by the contract that saved his sister.“  
While he talked himself into a rage the demonic aura around him started to glow darker and darker. But when he realized the concerned look on her face it vanished immediatly. „I’m sorry.“ He sighed. „I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just… I sometimes wonder what he really thinks of me.“ Diavolo stood up from his chair. „But that’s not your problem. In fact, I shouldn’t have bothered you so long. I appologize.“ And with that, he left her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After she had gathered her thoughts she sprinted down the stairs. Had she only been delaid a few minutes before she encountered Diavolo, now she was half an hour to late. And a look at her D.D.D. had shown that Lucifer was not amused about this. „I am so, so sorry“ she said out of breath when she finally arrived.“ He gave her a cold look. „I don’t like being ignored.“ „I know and it wasn’t my intention to keep you waiting but I had an encounter with Diavolo and-“  
Before she could finish he interrupted her. „What happened? Is something wrong?“ She instinctively shook her head but then added: „We should talk. Maybe we should have takeout instead of dining out. I don’t want to talk about this in public. I don’t think anyone else should hear about this.“ Lucifer nodded firmly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

They sat down in Lucifer’s office and started eating the sushi they had brought from Hell’s Kitchen. When she had finished her first three pieces she started talking. „So… I’m not sure how much I can actually tell you. I think Diavolo would rather keep this a secret. But then again, I don’t think it can be solved without involving you.“ She ate another piece of sushi as she tried to find the best way to solve the situation. „I know this must be strange for you since Diavolo usually trusts you with everything. And so do I. But I think in this case it would be better if I could ask you something first. And depending on your answer I would suggest that you talk about the matter with Diavolo afterwise. I really don’t think it would be wise to do it another way.“  
Now it was Lucifers turn to think. He had already finished his part of the sushi as she was talking and now started cutting a Princess’s Poison Apple to share with her as dessert. „I must admit, I really don’t like not knowing what’s going on. But I trust you and I trust Diavolo. So go ahead and ask.“ She was relieved to hear that. She had thought he would insist on knowing what happened, and in all honesty, she thought he deserved to know, but this was not for her to tell.  
„How do you feel about Diavolo?“ He frowned. „Why? I am loyal to him, of course. It’s my job to see that Diavolo’s every request is granted.“ She rolled her eyes. „Yes, I know that. But other than your sense of duty, is there nothing you feel for him? Even after knowing him for so long?“ For a moment she could see pain in his eyes, just a flicker of it, than Lucifer shot her an intense glare. Than he stood up and made sure that the door was firmly shut. She used the opportunity to sneak a piece of the apple into her mouth. She heard him murmur some words before sitting back down next to her.  
She raised an eyebrow, still chewing on the apple. „It was an enchantment to make sure noone can hear us. What I’ll say now will stay between us, is that clear?“ His look was so intense that it sent shivers down her spine. If she didn’t know any better she’d have even called it a deathglare. Therefore, she nodded. „Of course.“  
He seemed to evaluate whether he could trust her word. It seemed he was convinces by whatever he saw in her face. „You know I love you. And nothing could ever convince me otherwise. Nor can anything belittle the love that I feel for you.“ She blushed. She knew this, he had said it so many times before, but the words still made her heart flutter and she smiled unwillingly. But her mind was focused on what Lucifer had to say. „But I have to admit, you are not the only one whom I feel for like this. You have to understand, I have known Diavolo much longer than you and when you came into my life I tried everything to burry those feelings. It just doesn’t work. But I swear, on everything that’s dear to me, that this doesn’t change how I feel for you or-“ Before he could say anything else, she kissed him. „It’s okay, love. I know that.“ She gave him another kiss. He sighed in relief but then frowned again. „And what excactly does that have to do with your encounter with him today?“

………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that evening she knocked on the doors of the Demon Lord’s castle. Not surprisingly, Barbatos opened the door. He seemed quite surprised to find her on the other side of the door. „I would like to talk to Lord Diavolo“, she said, „Is he at home?“ Barbatos opened the door and lead her to the entrance hall. „Wait here for a moment. I’ll go tell him that you are here.“  
Five minutes later Barbatos came back, Diavolo following him. This time he was not in his demon form and there were no tears in his eyes. He looked rather serious when greeting her. „Why don’t we go somewhere private?“, he suggested. He didn’t wait for her answer and navigated them to a small room not far from where she had been waiting. „Will there be anything else, Mylord?“, Barbatos asked. Diavolo said that he should just let the two of them alone. Then his golden eyes fixated on her.  
He waited a moment to make sure that Barbatos could not hear him. „I trust it you haven’t told anyone about our encounter?“ His voice was calm but she could sense that he was very anxious about what she would answer. „Well. Yes and no…“ His eyes flickered. When he talked again she could hear that he was trying to hold back his anger. „What is that supposed to mean?“ She tried to be very careful with her words. She didn’t want to give him a wrong impression. „Your personal life is nothing for me to talk about. But due to our encounter I was running late for a date with Lucifer. So I told him I was late because I met you.“ Diavolo looked not one bit relieved. „Surely he must have asked you what I wanted from you.“ It wasn’t even a question. Diavolo knew him well enough to guess that much. „I told him that it wasn’t my story to tell. And that he should ask you if he wants to know.“  
Diavolo started running his fingers through his hair again. „Great. Now I’ll have to find an believeable excause for a) talking to you but b) it being something so private that you wouldn’t tell Lucifer. Thank you very much.“ His eyes that usually reminded her of melted gold now seemed frozen. Despite that she said: „Or you could just tell him the truth. Ask him how he feels about you.“ He slammed his fist at the table. „I already told you, I can’t. I would never know if it was actually his heart talking or if he would just stick by his vow to never oppose me.“  
„Then free him from his vow. Tell him that he cleared his debts for Lillith’s saving. And then ask him.“  
„I don’t think I can do that either. I … What if that’s all I have? And if I free him from his vow, I’ll lose him forever? I can’t imagine… I can’t.“ He burried his face in his hands. It made him look utterly defeated.  
It suddenly made sense to her why the matter was so important to him. It wasn’t just a question of his pride or even of friendship. Diavolo was in love with Lucifer. A small smile spread on her lips. Carefully she removed his hands from his face. Once again, tears were forming in his eyes. „You won’t. I promise. But the only way for you to feel better is to ask him. After he is free from his vow. It’s not fair to hold him on to it just to make sure he can’t leave you. I promise you, everything will be alright.“ His doubts faded. Before he could think otherwise he opened the door and screamed: „Barbatos! Get Lucifer here immediatly!“

………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes later Lucifer joined them on the couch in the small room. Diavolo sat next to him while she sat on an armchair a bit away from them. Lucifer’s expectant look flippped between the two of them. Diavolo looked at her, insecure again. She gave him a reassuring nodd. „Lucifer“, he began firmly, „I wanted to tell you that… that you are no longer bound to the vow you gave me after Lillith’s death. You are free.“  
Lucifer looked baffled. „Does this mean you’re fireing me? What did I do wrong?“ He sounded shocked and angry at the same time, but she could read in his face that he was hurt above anything else. She was sure Diavolo would have noticed it too, but he couldn’t seem to look Lucifer in the eyes. „Nothing. I just don’t think it’s fair to keep you to that promise.“ He swallowed. Lucifer had still not comprehended the situation.  
Diavolo took a deep breath. „This doesn't mean that you can't keep your job if you want to. It just means you're no longer bound to be loyal to me. And now that that's the case, there is something I would like to ask you. I was wondering… I was wondering how you feel about me.“ His eyes had been fixed on the floor, but now he finally looked into Lucifer’s face. It was unreadable as ever and Diavolo swallowed and started to sweat. When Lucifer didn’t give an answer, Diavolo started talking again. „That was a stupid question. I just released you from your obligations out of nowhere, so you probably need time to think stuff through.“ He sighed. „This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have done this. It’s my problem that I love you after all, there was no need to drag you-“  
Before Diavolo could keep on babbling, Lucifer kissed him. When their lips parted again, Lucifer whispered: „I love you, too.“ Diavolo’s eyes widened, if because he had only now realized what he’d said or because Lucifer had returned the words, she wasn’t sure. But she was definitly happy for them. Diavolo gave another sweet, longing kiss to Lucifer, before he seemingly remebered her presence. „I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… You’re a couple after all…“ But she just waved it of. „I want you to be happy. And I want Lucifer to be happy.“  
„But.. what about your happiness?“, Diavolo protested.  
At the same time Lucifer said: „I don’t think I could be fully happy without either of you.“  
„Well, then I guess you’re in the lucky position of having a girlfriend and a boyfriend now“, she said in Lucifers direction. „If that’s okay by you?“, she asked, now facing Diavolo. „Of course“, he aswered seriously.  
„Lucky indeed…“, said Lucifer, giving them both a kiss.


End file.
